


A la Orilla del Nilo

by Inith



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Darkshipping, Esclavitud, F/M, M/M, No me arrepiento, Yaoi, casteshipping - Freeform, intento de mitologia egipcia, todos sabemos quien muere, y otros temas que serán advertidos en su momento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inith/pseuds/Inith
Summary: En el antiguo Egipto dos niños se conocieron en la orilla del Nilo, eran de mundos completamente diferentes, uno de ellos hijo de un comerciante y una hilandera de Kuru Eruna, el otro, el tercer hijo del Faraón.Esta es su historia.Reescribiendo el fic que más amo. Lo comencé el 2004, decidí continuarlo en 2020, pero los años han hecho que cambie y es momento de dejarlo crecer.Fic original en FF.net en la cuenta de Inith. Existen 23 capítulos publicados al día de hoy, pronto serán 24.
Relationships: Atem/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Jouno/Priest Seto
Kudos: 9





	1. Atemu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mujer sollozó mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de su hijo y lo abrazaba junto al bebé que aún sostenía en su pecho. “Mi niño…”. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia la Diosa, sus ojos azules suplicantes una última vez. “Dale un nombre digno de ser tu campeón”.

**Capitulo 1: Atemu**

Permite que te lleve en esta travesía,

Viajaremos muchos años,

Te contaré lo que he visto,

Quizás fue un sueño,

Quizás fue real.

Deja que te cuente,

Deja que te lleve al inicio de la historia,

Te contaré de tu nombre,

Te contaré de aquel quien es el origen de tu nombre.

_Shenmu Pa en enet 7, año treinta y cinco de su majestad del Alto y Bajo Kemet, Señor de las Arenas y del amanecer, descendiente de Amun Ra y protegido de Horakthy, Faraón Akunamukanon I_

Esa noche era diferente, quizás más fría, quizás más iluminada, las estrellas hablando entre sí, contando secretos de cuando el domo del cielo surgió desde las aguas del origen, desde antes que la barca del sol surcase el firmamento protegida por Seth. Era una noche fría para Shemu, aún en medio de festivales de cosecha a largo de la ribera del río que brindaba sus frutos de la tierra para Kemet.

Los guardias de la puerta de Menéferes se acercaron a las fogatas a calentar sus manos, extrañados del fenómeno a su alrededor. En sus casas, los habitantes de la ciudadela blanca cerraron ventanas y puertas con mayor fuerza y se refugiaron con sus familias, ya que hasta el más inocente y el sin Don de las sombras percibía que algo pasaría.

La verdad, si fueses portador del don de la magia, sabrías que todo en Kemet vibraba con la energía y ansia de Akunamukanon. Hacía horas había sido notificado del inicio del trabajo de parto de una de sus esposas, pero en el tiempo inmediato su imperio necesitaba a su Faraón pendiente de la corte.

Menéferes descansaba, pero no dormía, pronto se anunciaría la celebración del nacimiento de un nuevo príncipe o princesa para los suyos. Un nuevo niño que se alzaría como uno de los guías del pueblo y su gente alzaría adoraciones a Amun-Ra, Horakthy y Horus en honor de un nuevo descendiente. Serían días de festival, de cantos, bailes, alabanzas y oraciones, los templos rebozarían de vida mientras el nombre del nuevo integrante de la familia real sería susurrado y aclamado entre las calles de la ciudad blanca y luego en el resto del imperio.

Sulvi era una mujer mayor, sus cabellos eran blancos del paso de los años, manos robustas y seguras, manchadas por las bendiciones de Ra, pero seguras ante todo, en especial cuando sus servicios como partera eran necesarios. Y es que esta vez una de las integrantes del harem requería sus mano seguras y sus hierbas calientes para traer a otro pequeño al palacio.

“Tranquila niña”. Susurró la mujer mientras cubría el abdomen abultado de paños remojados en brebajes de color ámbar, los paños de algodón y lino mantendrían la temperatura de la piel y músculos de la joven parturienta y el aroma de las hierbas ayudaría a calmar a la joven madre en su primer viaje. “Deja que vengan y deja que vayan”.

El trabajo de parto inició cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, los colores violetas y rojizos de la arenas de Kemet siempre serían un espectáculo memorable, sin embargo, para Isthil, esos colores marcaban el inicio de su travesía para recibir a ese pequeño que llevaba en su vientre. Ya lo había soñado.

“Uf, este pequeño es testarudo”. Comentó Sulvi palpando el abdomen, sintiendo con sus manos sensibles la forma en que el bebé se acomodaba cada vez más. “Valor mi niña, Isis y Hathor nos protegen”.

Isthil era parte de las esposas secundarias de Akunamukanon, Nimhemeth era la reina, la primera, la más importante, la que había llevado en su vientre al primer heredero, al siguiente faraón. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era querida, inclusive se atrevía a decir que era amada por el gobernante, había sido su regalo de cumpleaños hace dos Peret, escogida por Akunadín para agraciar la cama del Faraón y ahora llevaba a su primer hijo. Si, ella estaba segura de que era un niño, sin importar las palabras de Siamun ni las miradas de los otros sacerdotes de la corte, ella traería al tercer hijo de Akunamukanon.

“Respira”.

Isthil asintió tomando una bocanada de aire y dejando salir suavemente en una exhalación. “Quiero moverme”. Comentó la mujer acomodando sus caderas en el diván donde estaba reclinada.

“Caminemos, mi niña”. Harther, la segunda partera se acercó para ayudar a que la mujer lograse sentarse al borde del diván y luego levantarse para caminar. El movimiento cadencioso parecía aliviar las contracciones y el dolor de traer a una criatura al mundo. “Piensa en tu bebé, permite que Isis te guíe”. 

Cuando Akunadín escogió a Isthil como regalo para su hermano fue por un capricho del momento. Sabía que no era necesario, su hermano tenía suficientes herederos, dos niños saludables, uno de ellos en edad de asumir como Faraón si Akunamukanon lo decidía, las niñas en edad de matrimonio ya estaban listas para ser desposadas y consolidar lazos con otros reinos y ciudades importantes de Kemet y en treinta y cinco años de reinado, la prosperidad de la Joya del Nilo era tal que ninguna de las niñas requería dote. Y sin embargo, aún recordaba el paseo en el delta y ver a la joven mujer. En un comienzo pensó que eran sus ansias de tener una segunda esposa, pero luego vio más allá de su belleza y en ella encontró el mejor regalo para el Faraón. 

Quizás había escogido a una mujer extranjera para que los ojos azules de Seth no fueran una rareza tan notoria en el palacio. Y es que sabía que los ojos de su hijo eran llamativos, por lo que Isthil era una buena distracción de la atención que Hato recibía cuando Seth estaba en sus brazos. 

“¿Hay noticias?”. La voz rasposa de Siamun interrumpió a Akunadín, el viejo consejero del Faraón retiró el velo de su rostro para acercarse al Sacerdote e intentar mirar hacia las salas de las parteras, donde solo el Faraón podría ingresar a acompañar a su mujer. Los hombres estaban exiliados de esa zona de palacio por respeto a la nueva vida.

“Comenzó hace unas horas, aún falta”. Respondió el sacerdote en tono aburrido. Su deber era ser testigo del momento en que Siamun Murain escribiera el nombre de la criatura bajo el título de descendiente del Faraón. “Una niña más en el harem”.

El hombre a su lado sonrió. “Si es niña y es tan hermosa como su madre, será muy sencillo desposarla en un tratado”.

Akunadín asintió. “No es de extrañar, yo mismo escogí a la madre para agraciar la cama del Faraón”.

“¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación alardear?”. Preguntó el Consejero, ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, donde el símbolo del Ankh descansaba como único adorno de sus túnicas. “Aunque creo que su Majestad querrá que sea la esposa de tu hijo, Seth”.

El sacerdote frunció el ceño. “Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con matrimonios tan cercanos”.

“Es para preservar la pureza de los Faraones”.

Akunadín negó con la cabeza. “Siamun, la madre tiene cabellos de oro blanco y unos ojos que solo había visto cuando mi Seth nació, no puedes hablar de pureza de la sangre si estamos mezclando a una norteña con el Faraón”.

Siamun concedió el punto a Akunadín con un movimiento suave de su cabeza. Isthil era la favorita de Akunamukanon por lo diferente que era respecto de las mujeres egipcias a su alrededor. Sus mujeres de cabellos negros como el cielo nocturno y ojos marrones como el lodo del Nilo eran una bendición para cada hogar, sin ellas Kemet perecería y pasaría al olvido al perder a sus hijos y el cuidados del fogón en el hogar, pero Isthil era la belleza de tierras lejanas, cabellos de oro blanco casi parecían iluminados por el mismo Ra, cada curva de su cuerpo delgado y delicado iba muy bien con sus facciones suaves y definidas, acompañadas de un par de ojos azules que parecían fundirse con el violeta de la túnica del faraón, y su piel crema como la arcilla de las vasijas al ser pintadas con suaves colores. 

“Si la niña hereda los ojos de la madre, insistiré en que sea esposa de Seth”. Rió Siamun.

El sacerdote suspiró, con una mano quitó de su rostro el mechón que cubría parte de su rostro. Siamun era un viejo de porquería que insistía con sus ideas, así que para evitar un debate acerca de los méritos de la pureza de sangre, preferiría callar en ese momento.

“Aunque no nos vendría mal un varón”. Agregó el consejero. “Akunamukanon siempre ha deseado una gran familia, ama a sus hijas, lo sé porque veo la adoración en sus ojos cuando las sostiene en sus brazos, pero dos herederos es preocupante en caso de que la guerra sea una realidad pronta”.

“Ya estas pensando en una guerra que aún no ocurre”. Akunadín regañó al consejero. “La prosperidad de Kemet será eterna mientras tengamos la bendición de Ra, mis oraciones se encargarán de eso”.

“Tan cierto como que su Majestad está en concilio a pesar de que su favorita pare, y de no ser porque tú y yo somos los escribas de los nombres sagrados, seríamos parte de ese concilio”.

Akunadín guardó silencio. Sabía de las tensiones en las fronteras, pero no era una amenaza inmediata, sin embargo la aparición de más espíritus de las sombras en las arenas del desierto seguía siendo un problema para las rutas de comercio de Menéferes, Thebes y Buthan, las tres ciudades más grandes, sin contar con las pequeñas aldeas que conformaban los asentamientos alrededor de la ribera.

“¿Crees que al fin se decidan por capturar a los espíritus en las tabletas?”.

“No lo sé”.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento. Dos sirvientas ingresaron a la sala llevando tinajas de agua y luego leña, de seguro necesitarían agua caliente.

Ahora solo debían esperar.

En la sala de parteras, Harther sostenía las manos de Isthil mientras caminaba buscando que el peso del bebé permitiera que el canal se relajara más. “Vamos pequeña, deja a tu madre tranquila y ven a conocernos”.

“Es un niño”. Susurró Isthil, corrigiendo a la partera. “Sé que es un niño”.

La mujer no prestó atención a las siguientes palabras de la partera y de Sulvi, ambas hablaban demasiado rápido para entenderles en la lengua de Kemet. Estaba segura de que era un niño, ya lo había visto en sus sueños, tendría los ojos del ocaso, el color rojo del momento cuando Ra se esconde por completo en las arenas, algunas veces con tonos oscuros como el vino o la sangre seca derramada en los altares de su tierra natal. Ella lo sabía.

Un nuevo espasmo le hizo perder la firmeza de sus piernas, el dolor recorrió su columna, vientre y caderas, obligándola a doblas las rodillas para permanecer de pie. Las manos firmes de las dos mujeres a su lado la levantaron, mientras sentía líquido recorrer sus piernas.

“Bien mi niña, ahora comienza la parte más difícil”. Comenzó Sulvi con un tono amable. “Volvamos a la silla”. Ambas le guiaron a la silla de parto, donde pudo descansar un momento en el apoyo delantero, mientras su columna era masajeada por otra de las sanadoras presentes.

“Vamos Isthil, estamos contigo”.

En el pasillo, Akunamukanon avanzó hacia su Sacerdote y Consejero, a su derecha Heishin el Alto Sacerdote y su Jefe de guardia Shada, flanqueaban su camino hacia la sala. Paso rápido y firme, ya que en su corazón quería correr como lo hiciera con todos y cada uno de sus hijos e hijas, sin embargo, las palabras del concilio y su preocupación por las condiciones de Kemet no era una carga que deseaba llevar al ingresar a acompañar a su Isthil. Debía dejar las preocupaciones del reino afuera, para así dedicar todo su espíritu para su mujer y su retoño.

“¿Cómo va?”. Preguntó a Siamun, quien al verlo llegar se arrodilló en la venia de cortesía hacia el Faraón, la misma que Akunadín replicaba a su lado. “¿Hay noticias?”.

“Solo sabemos que viene”. Comentó Akunadín. “Ni un grito, ni un quejido, ni los cayos de la vieja Sulvi se han dignado a dejarnos una noticia”.

“Ya deja de palabrerías Sacerdote”. Comentó Sulvi, sus ojos terrosos clavando a Akunadín de una sola mirada antes de dirigirse hacia el Faraón. “Puede venir, pero como siempre, no puede interrumpir nuestro trabajo”.

Y sin esperar más, Akunamukanon ingresó por entre las cortinas de tejido pesado que cubrían las puertas a la sala de las parteras. En el centro del salón cálidamente iluminado, estaba su Isthil, su pequeña flor de las tierras más allá del Norte, sus ojos azules como el Loto sagrado que dejó que Amun se incubara en su huevo primigenio. ¿Qué mejor color para la madre de uno de sus hijos?

Una sonrisa cansada, Isthil se retiró los cabellos mojados en sudor desde su propia frente para observar con detención al Faraón, un hombre al que había aprendido a amar. Los ojos color siena del descendiente de los dioses tenían pequeñas manchas de color dorado, lo había descubierto con las horas de observación del rostro de Akunamukanon.

“Ya estoy aquí”. Susurró el egipcio, sus manos cálidas, pero inseguras y ansiosas ayudaron a sostener el cabello dorado de Isthil y luego de acomodarlo fuera de su rostro, tomó uno de los paños con hierbas que Harther llevaba en una bandeja y comenzó a deslizarlo por los hombros y espalda de su mujer, quien cerró los ojos disfrutando de los cuidados del padre de su bebé.

Ambas parteras permitieron que la pareja se encontrase en una caricia suave, conocían a Akunamukanon y sabían que siempre estuvo al lado de sus esposas frente al nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos e hijas, inclusive cuando el pequeño Akenaton nació y el Faraón viajó una noche completa por el desierto para llevar a sostener la mano de la Reina Nimanehel en el momento en que el segundo heredero saludaba a Ra con un llanto poderoso en garganta.

Traer un hijo al mundo no es tarea fácil, pero cuando lo puedes hacer en los brazos de alguien que te ama, se vuelve un encuentro.

En el pasillo, lentamente los sacerdotes llegaban a presentar sus saludos a la madre y el padre. Akunadín recordaba el nacimiento de su primogénito Seth, las alabanzas en la voz profunda de su hermano mayor cuando se anunció el nombre del pequeño en honor al Dios que protege la barca de Ra en el cielo, y es que su niño había nacido en el momento en que Ra comienza a descender desde el cielo, era el mejor nombre que podía entregarle a su legado.

“La última vez que nos reunimos aquí fue para el nacimiento de Seth”. Comentó Shada, el Jefe de la guardia, un hechicero descendiente de la familia del legendario Hassan, antiguo protector de las Faraones de la dinastía Akunam. Su hijo Shadi ya estudiaba entre los escribas y consejeros de Thebes, de seguro buscando traerlo a Menéferes para formar parte de la corte de Akunamekenan cuando sucediera el trono de su padre.

“Si, pero mi Hato estaba molesta conmigo”. Comenzó el Sacerdote con una sonrisa melancólica. “Ya tres años de eso”.

En ese momento, un pequeño egipcio de quizás doce o trece cosechas llegó al lado de Shada, sus brazos llenos de rollos mal equilibrados, claramente trayendo algún material que el hechicero le solicitase. “Maestro Shada, Alto Sacerdote Akunadín”. Saludó a ambos con la mejor reverencia que logró hacer sin que los rollos cayeran al piso.

“Mahaad, ven acá”. Sonrió Shada a su joven aprendiz. “Akunadín, quiero que conozcas a Mahaad, mi aprendiz directo, será compañero de entrenamiento de artes de invocación cuando Seth tenga la edad suficiente”. Anunció con orgullo el egipcio antes de tomar los rollos de las manos del niño, cuidando que se mantuviesen ordenados y sin riesgo de caer. “Puedes retirarte Mahaad, mañana comenzaremos más tarde, será día de celebración, así que prepara tu apetito”

Con paso veloz y animado, Mahaad se retiró del lugar, a medio camino del pasillo recordó sus modales y se volteó a realizar la reverencia de despedida antes de continuar, no podía esperar a contar a sus compañeros que mañana podrían dormir un poco más y comerían por la celebración. Era primera vez que estaba presente en palacio para el nacimiento de un príncipe o princesa. Y vamos, que si su llegada significaba más comida deliciosa, ya se había ganado su cariño incondicional.

Se acercaba el amanecer, el omento en que la noche y la serpiente de Apophis se retiraba del firmamento siendo cazada por Ra en su viaje incansable por el domo del cielo. Seth a su alrededor protegiendo a su progenitor y permitiendo que las tierras de Kemet despertasen una vez más. Los primeros tonos violeta y anaranjados en las arenas se reflejaron en la pared protectora de Menéferes, los suaves tonos nacarados de los minerales que sostenían lo sigilos y sellos de magia y protección alrededor de la ciudad blanca devolvieron el saludo al sol.

Isthil estaba agotada, su respiración agitada, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Akunamukanon, mientras la manos amorosas del Faraón acariciaban sus hombros, sus brazos y manos, buscando consolarle y entregar fuerza para continuar.

“Un poco más flor del delta”. Susurró Akunamukanon contra la sien izquierda de Isthil, sus labios dejando un beso suave contra su piel, permitiendo que la mujer se acomodara en sus brazos antes de pujar una vez más. 

“Vamos, ya se ve la cabeza”. Anunció Sulvi desde su posición a los pies de la mujer. “Un poco más”.

Isthil asintió. Solo uno más, estaba segura que solo uno más. Solo necesitaba un último esfuerzo para que su niño llegara…

Y lo sintió, su hijo se deslizó por su canal hacia las manos seguras de Sulvi, quien de inmediato lo levantó.

“Es un niño”.

Si, un niño, lo sabía, era su niño, si primer niño. Isis la había bendecido con un niño. 

Sulvi lo dejó sobre su vientre, el calor de cuerpo permitiría que su niño buscara el pecho y…

Silencio.

No, un nacimiento jamás debía ser en silencio.

¿Dónde estaba el primer llanto?, ¿El soplo de vida de su hijo?

Y por un momento el mundo apreció parpadear lentamente, quedando en oscuridad.

Isthil ignoró las manos de Akunamukanon sobre ella, las manos de Sulvi tratando de acercarse al cuerpo del bebé, porque su hijo no respiraba. Mientras el mundo a su alrededor se sumergía en la oscuridad más profunda, porque en el firmamento, Ra desaparecía por un momento y dejaba la vida suspendida en el tiempo.

Levantó a su hijo con ambas manos, llevando al bebé a su pecho, sosteniendo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo que no se movía. “No…”. Quería gritar, quería llorar, negar a los Dioses que había aprendido a amar porque en ese momento Isis se burlaba de ella mientras Anubis exigía el corazón de su bebé.

“No ha sido Isis”.

Isthil levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules resplandecían de lágrimas y furia. Frente a ella se encontraba un mujer, una figura que había visto en las paredes del salón del trono de Akunamukanon, sus alas doradas, sus múltiples brazos, sus ojos color oro que parecían convertirse en la cabeza del halcón y volver a su forma humana entre cada respiración.

Horakthy.

“Mi hijo”. Sollozó Isthil, sus brazos aferrados al cuerpo del bebé, ocultando la pequeña figura contra sus pechos, su cuerpo temblaba de terror y furia frente a la Diosa del amanecer, la figura dorada de Horakthy era la única luz entre toda la oscuridad a su alrededor. “¿Por qué me lo quitas?”.

“Porque sería un acto piadoso de mi parte”. Respondió al Diosa, su voz tan suave como al brisa de media mañana y tan profunda como las aguas oscuras del Nilo en plena Inundación. “Impedir su entrada a esta realidad sería mi regalo para él”.

Isthil temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero su instinto de madre era más fuerte que su miedo como mortal ante la figura de la Diosa más importante de los Faraones. “¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué me lo quitas?!”.

“Niña, tu hijo será mi campeón”. Sentenció la Diosa, sus manos extendidas frente a ella, mientras la mujer mantenía su cuerpo defendiendo al bebé sin vida en sus brazos, sus ojos desafiantes, sus dientes apretados, sus brazos firmes a pesar de estar recién parida. En otra ocasión su actitud sería una falta de respeto, pero Horakthy no era cruel, sabía que sus acciones serían una gran herida para esa madre y una condena para ese niño. “Escogí a tu hijo de entre todos los niños que nacerían hoy, de entro todas las almas es la más perseverante, su fuerza y determinación serán su mejor cualidad y la razón para ser mi guerrero en la tierra de los mortales”.

Isthil negó con fuerza. “¡Escoge a otro!”

Horakthy cerró sus ojos durante un momento. Lo lamentaba, pero no era posible. “No hay tiempo”. Comenzó, sus manos comenzaron a brillar, hasta que una esfera se formó entre ellas. “Su espíritu está listo y debo entregarlo a su recipiente…”.

La mujer intentó levantarse, no recordaba el momento en que había caído sobre sus rodillas en el piso negro que entregaba firmeza a ese mundo oscuro. Pero debía huir, correr hasta esconder a su hijo de esta diosa cruel. Dio dos pasos y volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas, en sus brazos aún sostenía a su bebé.

“Isthil del otro lado del mar, tu único hijo será la última luz en pie en este mundo”.

La esfera de luz tomó la forma de un niño, quizás cinco o seis cosechas. Pero Isthil reconocería los ojos de su hijo en donde fuese, ese color atardecer, carmín como el granate en las piezas de joyería de sus prendedores y la corona de Akunamukanon. Tomó aire, perdida en una sonrisa y un sollozo al ver a su criatura viva, con una sonrisa traviesa e inocente, sus ojos ligeramente angulares que de seguro derretirían a Siamun con esas largas pestañas.

“Tu hijo será un niño brillante, amado por muchos, preciado para su padre y por sobre todo para los Dioses”. Explicó la Diosa, permitiendo que el niño fuera creciendo lentamente, las facciones redondeadas por la niñez tomando la forma delicada de la adolescencia.

Oh, tenía su cabello. Isthil suspiró, su pequeño heredaría su cabello dorado suave.

“En unos meses, se despertará la oscuridad, una traición traerá algo que jamás debió ser liberado, por eso necesito a mi guerrero”. Relató Horakthy, permitiendo que la visión frente a Isthil continuara mostrando como las sonrisas traviesas lentamente se transformaban en una expresión seria. “El equilibrio será quebrado y mis tres dioses combatientes se liberarán en las arenas del desierto, mis tres cobrarán la vida del Faraón actual y subirá su primer hijo en su lugar”.

Esa revelación dejó a Isthil sin respiración. Pero la Diosa continuo.”Mis tres asolaran las tierras malditas de Kemet, porque el Oscuro rompió el equilibrio y el Faraón tomó el camino equivocado, mis tres serán quienes buscarán la forma en que la barca de la vida siga su curso y tu hijo será la pieza principal para ello”. Diciendo eso la imagen del joven de ojos rojizos comenzó a cambiar una vez más, esta vez recibiendo tres colores sobre él. “Obelisco dejará que el azul oscuro de la noche corone a este Faraón, luego Osiris derramará la sangre del amanecer y el atardecer sobre él”. Frente a sus ojos, el cabello de su hijo cambiaba desde el pálido dorado que ella le heredaría a un azul oscuro cubierto por puntas rojizas, siguiendo la forma elevada de la dinastía Akunam. “Y por último Ra lo coronará con el poder del mismo sol”. Y ante eso aparecieron ocho mechones de color dorado, imitando la corona que Akunamukanon llevaba en su cabeza.

“Y así, el hijo que no llevaba los colores de Akunam los obtendrá porque será elegido por los dioses”. Horakthy dejó que la figura de su campeón mirase a su madre. “El único Akunam que será Faraón porque los dioses lo exigen”.

Isthil tembló de miedo por un momento, sus ojos buscaron el rostro de su bebé, aún inmóvil en sus brazos. Su pequeño niño…

“Vivirá para sellar la oscuridad, por su propia mano tomará la decisión de sostener a Kemet y al domo del cielo y la tierra y el mar”. Continuó Horakthy, quien por un momento pareció transformarse en una anciana, su voz rasposa por el paso de los años y las desdichas del desierto. “Sellará las sombras a cambio de su vida, su felicidad, su amor, sus memorias, su nombre y continuará combatiendo en la oscuridad hasta que las estrellas no sean las mismas que observamos en el firmamento”.

Los ojos del joven comenzaron a perder brillo.

“Se perderá en el laberinto de oscuridad manteniendo al mal y al caos lejos de esta vida… hasta que la luz lo despierte una vez más”. 

“Mi… niño…”.

“Tu niño será Faraón en quince inundaciones, morirá antes de alcanzar las diecisiete”.

“No”.

“Entonces el mundo se sumergirá en oscuridad”.

Isthil sollozó con fuerza. ¿Por qué su pequeño?, ¿por qué no otro hijo?

“Podría dejar que vivieras y el niño no, puedo llevarme su espíritu de regreso al Aaru y veremos al mundo caer”. Ofreció Horakthy a la madre. “La única oportunidad del mundo, es que tomes el lugar de tu hijo en el Aaru y le permitas cumplir su misión”. 

“¿Mi vida por la de él?”. Preguntó Isthil, sin levantar la mirada del rostro sereno del niño, hasta que una mano suave tocó su hombro y se encontró con los ojos carmín de la visión de su hijo.

“Todo estará bien mamá, es lo que debo hacer”.

Siempre pensó que su hijo sería el más brillante, el más valiente de todos. El campeón de Horakthy.

Con un suspiro lleno de tristeza, Isthil se atrevió a tocar la mejilla de su hijo, casi sentía la calidez de su sonrisa. “¿Serás feliz?”.

El joven egipcio bajó los ojos un momento antes de sonreír con cierto pesar. “Seré feliz, en especial cuando regrese a casa”. Comenzó mirando a los ojos a su madre. “Seré muy feliz cuando conozca a mis amigos, a mi familia y a mi gran amor, y lo seré aún más sabiendo que todos a quienes amo vivirán en un mundo sin oscuridad”.

La mujer sollozó mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de su hijo y lo abrazaba junto al bebé que aún sostenía en su pecho. “Mi niño…”. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia la Diosa, sus ojos azules suplicantes una última vez. “Dale un nombre digno de ser tu campeón”.

Horakthy ya tenía un nombre para su guerrero.

“Atemu”.

Siamun se asomó al balcón para observar a Ra iniciar su viaje, las primeras alabanzas del día se escuchaban desde el templo a un costado del palacio y la ciudad blanca ya comenzaba a mover las arenas con suavidad. El viento llevaba el cambio desde la brisa fría de la noche hasta la tibieza de una mañana. Un nuevo día.

Y durante un momento el silencio reinó en la tierra y la oscuridad cubrió a Ra en el firmamento, como si un parpadeo lento de los ojos de los dioses impidiera que la noche se retirase, pero así como vino, se fue.

Un último suspiro abandonó los labios de Isthil mientras rodeaba a su bebé con ambos brazos, y entonces el llanto del niño pareció despertar al mundo y Ra continuó su viaje en el domo del cielo. La expresión plácida de la madre era lo contrario al llanto desesperado del bebé que rompía ese segundo de oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo el corazón de Akunamukanon al sentir a su Isthil dejar de vivir y partir al Aaru.

Rápidamente Harther tomó al niño en sus brazos para comenzar a limpiarlo. Sus susurros de consuelo llenando el lugar durante un momento. “Tu madre fue valiente, tu madre te permitió vivir”.

Durante un momento, el Faraón se permitió cuestionar a sus dioses. Su flor del delta, su valiente Isthil, pero ahora tenía a su hijo, el recuerdo de su Isthil viviría en él. Quizás tenía sus ojos, su sonrisa, solo quizás algo en ese niño le permitiría recordar la viva imagen de su amada Isthil cada vez que lo viera reír en los pasillos de palacio.

¿Por qué?, Horakthy. ¿Por qué?

Porque así debía ser. Y la respuesta era tan abrumadoramente verdadera que en su corazón sabía que el niño era necesario, y que cuando no lloró por su cuenta, Isthil tomó su lugar en el Aaru y trajo de regreso el espíritu del niño para un propósito necesario.

Akunadín y Siamun ingresaron a la sala de parto cuando fueron llamados por Sulvi. “Es un niño”. Pero en vez de una sonrisa de felicidad, su mirada de pesar les indicó que algo había pasado, pero el ver al Faraón abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de Isthil fue la respuesta que no querían obtener.

Siamun frunció el ceño. Que un niño nazca y la madre muera no era un buen signo, mucho menos después de ese episodio de oscuridad que todos habían visto y sentido a su alrededor.

Fue Harther quien interrumpió los oscuros pensamientos y la tristeza que llenaban el lugar. “¿Cómo habrá de llamarse?”.

Por un momento, Akunamukanon creyó ver a su amada Isthil sonreír.

“Se llamará Atemu”.

Notas:

Gracias por leer.


	2. La Némesis de Kemet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué crees, Timaeus?”. Llamó a su gran compañero, quien solía ir y venir respondiendo a su llamado o simplemente ofreciendo su fortaleza en el momento justo. El gran dragón de color turquesa y verde se estiró antes de moverse por la habitación y se asomó frente a la cuna antes de emitir un sonido similar al ronroneo de los gatos del templo, sus ojos azules a medio cerrar expresaban la felicidad de la criatura al conocer a Atemu.

**Capítulo 2: La Némesis de Kemet**

Ya era media mañana. Ra alumbraba Kemet desde su posición en la fase previa a llegar al centro del domo del cielo, las velas de su barca viajando por el firmamento dejaban una estela de nubes alargadas que, débilmente, dibujaban pequeñas formas en las calles de Menéferes. El calor y la tibieza del generoso Ra parecía potenciar la vida y el ruido en el bazar y los pasajes alrededor del palacio. El mercado ya rebosaba de comensales y comerciantes, muchos de ellos anunciando sus productos ente telas, frutas y granos, y de paso todos comentaban la noticia que ya había salido del palacio.

Si bien, todos los nacimientos de la familia real eran anunciados para Menéferes y luego Kemet desde la misma boca del Faraón, siempre existía la madre de un amigo de un conocido que trabaja en palacio que había visto a las parteras y nodrizas correr hacia las habitaciones de la familia real el día anterior en medio de las celebraciones de la cosecha.

“Dátiles, dátiles, celebrando al nuevo príncipe, dátiles para ustedes”.

No era secreto que tenían un nuevo príncipe, sin embargo también habían perdido a una de las esposas del Faraón, a la madre del nuevo niño… y eso no era buen augurio. Sumado al momento en que Ra pareció suspirar en el cielo y sumir el mundo en oscuridad por un parpadeo, antes de continuar ascendiendo el cielo, provocaba el nerviosismo en muchos de los presentes en el mercado.

En palacio la vida continuaba. En el salón del trono del faraón Akunamukanon los sacerdotes de Anubis ya tenían como orden preparar el cuerpo de Isthil para su descanso eterno, sería llevaba al Templo menor dentro de los confines de Menéferes para ser acompañada en las dos lunas completas que tomaría el proceso de alistar su cuerpo y espíritu para acompañar a Akunamukanon en su propia tumba cuando el Faraón fuera llamado por los Dioses de regreso a las estrellas.

Sentado sobre el trono de oro y otros metales, Akunamukanon escuchaba a Siamun recitar la inscripción de Atemu en el libro de la dinastía Akunam, a su izquierda, en la plataforma levemente más baja respecto a su trono, la Reina Nimanehel observaba al consejo, sus ojos grises delineados con finos trazos de kohl seguían con atención a Siamun, mientras el hombre finalizaba su tarea como el escriba de la dinastía. Hace años, cuando Akunamekanon nació, todo el proceso fue recitado con gran celebración, ya que al fin Kemet tenía a un heredero de la misma sangre inmortal que el Faraón.

“Escribiremos el nombre de Atemu con los símbolos que lo anclan a ser parte de los estimados por Amun”. Anunció Siamun, permitiendo que dos de sus aprendices levantaran la tableta donde estaban todos los nombres de los hijos e hijas de Akunamukanon, siendo la última línea de símbolos iniciada con el halcón, la que marcaba la ubicación del nuevo nombre. “Que sea conocido en Kemet el nombre del tercer hijo de nuestro Faraón Akunamukanon, tercer príncipe en la línea del trono del alto y bajo Kemet, que su vida sea próspera y al servicio de nuestros Dioses”.

Como dictaba la tradición, Akunamekanon, ubicando a la derecha del trono de su padre se levantó para ordenar la devolución de la tableta de la familia a su lugar en la pared del salón y el cierre del libro de la dinastía. “Damos la bienvenida al nuevo Akunam”. Declaró el Príncipe, su madre sonrió orgullosa ante el tono de voz cada vez más similar al del Faraón.

Los sacerdotes del consejo esperaron la señal del Faraón para continuar con la planificación del consejo. Un gesto suave con la mano de Akunamukanon fue suficiente para que Siamun se retirara del pasillo central frente a los doce peldaños que levantaban el trono por sobre ellos, para quedar a un costado, mientras Shada tomaba su lugar con el siguiente tópico.

En las habitaciones de las parteras, la nodriza sonrió cuando Sulvi entregó al recién nacido tercer príncipe. Un par de ojos violáceos, labios fruncidos y pequeñas manos empuñadas que se movían cerca del rostro de Atemu, indicando claramente que tenía hambre.

“Vaya, vaya, definitivamente es hijo de Akunamukanon”. Comentó la partera negando con la cabeza mientras el recién nacido recibía alimento por parte de su nodriza.

“Siento tanto lo de su madre”. Expresó Minko, quien solía estar pendiente de varios hijos e hijas del Faraón, inclusive del pequeño Seth cuando este no cumplía su primera cosecha. “Todos los niños deberían tener la oportunidad de conocer a sus madres”.

La partera a su lado asintió. “Cosas que pasan, ni Hathor nos podría ayudar más de lo que ya hizo”. Respondió Sulvi acercando uno de sus dedos hacia las manos de Atemu, quien rápidamente se aferró a ella con la fuerza de un recién nacido. “Tu mamá te amaba mucho, sólo ella sabía que serías un niño”. Susurró la anciana. “Cuando tengas un par de inundaciones en el cuerpo te contaremos más de ella, ahora tienes que crecer y ser fuerte”.

“Ya lo veremos correr por los pasillos tras algún gato del templo”. Fue el comentario de Harther, la otra partera que acababa de llegar con algunos insumos que necesitarían mientras cuidaban del niño. “Media ciudad ya sabe que nació, su nombre aún no se pronuncia en el bazar”.

Era de esperar que la noticia ya corriera por Menéferes, al fin que el anuncio oficial del Faraón aún no se articulaba, ya que debían esperar el primer mes de vida y que el príncipe lograse sobrevivir, solo entonces se anunciaría su nacimiento y su nombre para Kemet.

“Imagino que todos están felices”. Las palabras de Minko hicieron que Sulvi frunciera el ceño. “Un niño siempre es buen augurio”.

“Siempre y cuando Ra no se oculte en el cielo”. Susurró Harther. “Todos lo vimos, y en todas las inundaciones que he visto pasar, nunca esperé vivirlo”.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio. El parpadeo de Ra en pleno amanecer, por un suspiro el mundo cubierto de sombras como si Apophis tragara la barca del Sol y hundiera a Kemet en la noche más larga de la historia. Si bien fue solo un suspiro, casi como si se mimetizara con el cierre de tus propios ojos cuando estás cansado, pero fue algo que todos vieron, justo antes de que el primer llanto de Atemu resonara en la habitación y su madre perdiera su último aliento.

“Bah, un nacimiento nunca es mal augurio”. La voz severa de Sulvi sacó a las otras dos mujeres de sus pensamientos oscuros. “No tendré nodrizas ni parteras pensando en que el príncipe sea una criatura de oscuridad, dejen que el viejo ministro se encargue de tener miedo de un bebé”.

Ni bien Atemu suspirase por tener el vientre lleno de leche y su abdomen sin cólicos, la rutina de las cuidadoras se vio interrumpida por la llegada de parte de la corte real. La vieja Sulvi negó con la cabeza. Los sacerdotes hacían su trabajo preparando los rituales, los Faraones gobernaban, y ella atendía a las madres y los bebés, y en su experiencia había visto morir a madres y niños sin previo aviso, por eso alzó las manos en signo de rendición cuando los sacerdotes y ministros habían ingresado a la habitación del príncipe Atemu con grandes bandejas llenas de agua y la sacerdotisa Istaru había solicitado sostener el niño en sus brazos para ver su futuro. ¡Pamplinas!

“Son viejos y tontos aún”. Comentó Sulvi mientras Istaru tomaba al príncipe y lo dejaba sobre un cojín frente a ella. “¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que debe pasar una luna completa para que vean el destino del niño?”.

Uno de los Sacerdotes de túnica azul, un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos pequeños y nariz alargada, le enfrento. “¿Qué sabes vieja?, estos son asuntos de Kemet”.

“Quien habla de viejo, cuidado con esa lengua Ministro Heishin, que a Hathor no le gusta que insulten a sus parteras”. Advirtió cruzando los brazos, sus ojos fijos en la forma en que la sacerdotisa comenzaba a recitar conjuros alrededor del príncipe. Si había algo que era de mal augurio era buscar el futuro sin dejar que una luna completa transcurriera desde el nacimiento, al fin que en ese ciclo podían ocurrir los peores miedos de los padres, en especial cuando se trataba de niños, siempre más débiles que las niñas a temprana edad.

Istaru tenía una hija que seguía su camino del sacerdocio oracular. Sulvi había acompañado a la pequeña Isis cuando nació, por eso le extrañaba que la mujer aceptara llevar a cabo un ritual oracular, siendo que ella misma había protegido a su hija en ese primer mes de vida.

“¿Qué ves?”. Preguntó Akunadín, su único ojo evitando mirar a su nuevo sobrino, quien claramente no estaba de acuerdo con estar incómodo sobre un cojín. 

La sacerdotisa del oráculo pausó su ritual ante las palabras del hermano del Faraón. Sus ojos oscuros dieron una mirada firme hacia los hombres a su alrededor. “Permítanme hacer mi parte y luego sabrán”. Sus palabras lograron que los hombres permanecieran en silencio.

“Quiero ver…”. Susurró la mujer, cerró sus ojos mientras inhalaba con suavidad y se dejaban llevar por la habilidad que había heredado de su madre y que su propia hija llevaría consigo, el don de ver lo que los ojos de otro no ven.

Por un momento Istaru se encontró en medio de la oscuridad azulosa que siempre iniciaba sus visiones, la misma que cuando cierras los ojos con fuerza comienza a cambiar a colores violeta y pequeñas formas de dorado, rojo y verde parecen fusionarse con el tono oscuro de tus párpados. Luego una gota de agua flotando en el espacio frente a ella que se deja caer sobre un pozo y el movimiento de las ondas sobre la superficie dejó ver el disco solar que se alzaba sobre la corona de Horus y Ra, transformándose lentamente en la forma alargada que se dedicaba a Horakthy.

La corona de la dinastía Akunam.

Un movimiento a su izquierda sacó a la sacerdotisa de su estado meditativo y abrió los ojos ocultando su sobresalto.

“¿Y bien?”. Insistió Akunadín, ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras su mirada iba y venía desde Istaru hacia su sobrino.

Istaru negó con la cabeza. “Imposible saber, solo se ve el símbolo de Horakthy, nada más”.

Siamun suspiró con fuerza, claramente molesto con la insistencia del Ministro Heishin. “¿Ya ves?, hazle caso a Sulvi, si alguien sabe de niños, es ella”. Comentó acercándose a levantar a Atemu con cuidado, sonriendo cuando el bebé frunció los labios, molesto con tanto alboroto a su alrededor. “Es cosa de esperar”.

Heishin ignoró a Siamun. “¿Qué significa el símbolo de Horakthy?”.

Akunadín decidió salvar a Istaru de una situación incómoda, ya que todos sabían que Horakthy era la diosa de los Faraones, y era obvio que estaría pendiente de sus hijos, por lo que no era de extrañar que el pequeño príncipe se relacionara con ese símbolo. “Heishin, es solo la marca que los une a la dinastía del Faraón”.

“¿Te escuchas a ti mismo, Alto sacerdote Akunadín?”. Comenzó Heishin dando la espalda a los presentes, dejando a Shada bastante incómodo con su actitud. “Este no es hijo de la reina, no es de la dinastía de Faraón, es solo un niño que nos traerá problemas y oscuridad”.

Las palabras de Heishin hicieron que Akunadín frunciera el ceño. “De ser así ninguno de los hijos del Faraón serían considerados de su propia sangre, no seas un bastardo Heishin, es un bebé”.

“¿Qué bebé nace en el momento en que Aphopis devora la barca de Ra?”. Preguntó el Ministro a Istaru y Akunadín. Por un momento vio a Siamun en el borde de su campo visual ocultar al niño dando la espalda al resto de la habitación. Podría ser un buen argumento para presentar su preocupación. “Sabemos que cada vez que Aphopis se apodera de la barca es un paso más cerca a dejar a Kemet bajo la oscuridad, lo que tenemos aquí es la imagen misma de la oscuridad, ¿de qué otra forma explicaríamos que el Sol parpadeo por un momento?”.

Siamun decidió ignorar las palabras de Heishin, dicen que las palabras tienen el poder de crear realidades y la verdad no podía conciliar la imagen de una criatura de oscuridad y caos con el pequeño príncipe, quien al parecer estaba molesto por tanto alboroto y fruncía los labios con las manos apretadas alrededor de uno de los dedos de Siamun. “Ven Atemu, no escuchemos hablar de oscuridad”. Susurró completamente enternecido por el bostezo que acababa de ver en el pequeño. “Te contaré la historia de la barca de Ra”. Sonrió mientras caminaba hasta quedar en uno de los divanes cerca de los ventanales. “Cuando Ra nació del loto azul, caminó sobre el océano del inicio, y dejó que su semilla viajara hasta que formasen el cielo y la tierra”.

“La historia de cómo Ra fue ascendido al cielo en su barca no es una buena historia de cuna, en mis tierras se decía que sus hijos lo desterraron al cielo”. Comentó Sulvi, acercándose a Siamun, en el otro extremo del salón, Harther intentaba sacar a los sacerdotes y al ministro. “¿Por qué tanta insistencia con ver el futuro del príncipe?”.

El hombre mayor dejó a Atemu sobre su abdomen, el bebé se negaba a soltar su dedo índice, pero estaba tranquilo con su mejilla y cuerpo apoyados sobre la parte más mullida de las túnicas de Siamun. “No lo sé, Heishin ha levantado sus sospechas desde esta mañana, y me preocupa que el Faraón lo escuche”.

“Patrañas”.

No eran patrañas cuando se hablaba de que uno de los hijos del Faraón, quien era la encarnación misma de la figura de Ra, Osiris y Horus como gobernante, el símbolo del Sol y la luz en Kemet, era imposible conectar a uno de sus hijos como una criatura de oscuridad. Sin embargo, existían rumores generaciones atrás, acerca de un niño nacido en plena batalla de Ra y Aphopis, quien creció para ser uno de los Faraones más sanguinarios de la historia de Kemet.

“Dime que no estás pensando en Akenan”. La vieja partera frunció el ceño, sus ojos terrosos y ocres se fijaron en la expresión del Siamun, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

“Es difícil no pensar en que puede haber algo de cierto en las sospechas de Heishin… Akenan no fue el mejor gobernante, Kemet vivió años oscuros en sus manos”.

“Atemu es el tercero en la línea del trono, no será Faraón”.

“Que Ra lo mantenga así”.

El concilio de la tarde era responsabilidad de Akunamekanon, a sus veinte cosechas estaba listo para ser el siguiente Faraón, solo bastaba que su padre decidiera bajar del trono, pero sospechaba que pasarían años antes de que la vitalidad de Akunamukanon menguara.

“¿Has pensado en quién será tu esposa?”. Interrumpió la Reina Nimanehel, su largo vestido de seda blanquecina arrastrándose contra la loza del salón, sus manos llenas de anillos y brazaletes acomodaron la corona de su hijo mayor sobre los cabellos castaños y rojizos, siguiendo el patrón de su padre, salvo por tonos rubios. “Ya va siendo hora de que te prepares, cuando seas Faraón, necesitarás un heredero”.

Akunamekanon sonrió a su madre, dejándola hacer. Sabía que estaba preocupada por la aparición de un tercer varón. “Madre, aún no es necesario, Akenamon podría ser mi heredero mientras espero mi primer hijo”.

“Eso deja a Atemu como segundo en la línea del trono”. Comentó la mujer. “No, inaceptable, además quiero nietos para disfrutar”.

Sabía de dónde venía la preocupación. El harem y el escalafón de esposas era un problema cuando se dejaban solos, y su padre solía encariñarse con una sola y dejar a las otras desatendidas, lo que traía peleas e inseguridades. Su madre siempre pareció estar por sobre esa rutina, su puesto como Reina y madre de los dos hijos mayores, aseguraba su lugar.

“Madre, es un recién nacido, no sabemos si vivirá su primera luna, dejemos que el tiempo pase”. Suspiró el príncipe. “No quiero apresurar mi matrimonio, hasta el momento todo va bastante bien con Mainek de Sumeria”.

“Sus jardines son de leyendas”.

“Así es, cuando mi padre nos envíe para visitar, pediré que vayas con nosotros”.

Con su madre tranquila y Akenamon jugando a un costado con los otros niños de 12 o 13 inundaciones, solo hacía falta llamar al concilio y comenzar con la atención de los problemas de los vasallos, al fin que los problemas menores y algunas disputas de tierras eran su principal actividad, su padre se encargaría de los criminales que debían ser juzgados.

“Su alteza, necesito hablar con su padre”. Heishin se acercó antes de comenzar a revisar las peticiones del día. “Es acerca de la presencia de Aphopis en nuestras tierras”.

Akunamekanon intentó no mostrar su sorpresa, pero sabía que sus ojos expresaban su duda. Heishin era uno de los Ministros de la corte de su padre, quien claramente apuntaba a llegar a ser el Consejero Mayor, el puesto que actualmente Siamun ocupaba. Al contrario de su tío Akunadín, quien intentaba ofrecer soluciones basadas en la Fe hacia los Dioses, este hombre que acababa de llamar su atención, solía presentar problemas urgentes y presionar para que se autorizara su decisión.

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos ponderando las palabras de Heishin, un gesto que había aprendido de Siamun para ocultar su necesidad de buscar consejo, pero estaba seguro de que si buscaba a su padre con la mirada, el Ministro intentaría continuar con sus argumentos.

“Alteza, usted será Faraón pronto, debe enterarse de los peligros que rodean a Kemet, es su deber proteger estas tierras del caos”. Heishin ya había visto la sorpresa en el rostro del príncipe, debía usar su inseguridad y dudas para conseguir continuar con su argumento acerca del peligro que significaba una criatura de oscuridad en medio de la familia real. “Sé que su padre estaría muy complacido de saber que usted detectó este problema”.

Los ojos violetas del Faraón habían sido heredados a su hijo mayor, pero la expresión calculadora en el príncipe era una copia exacta a la de su madre. “Ministro, con todo respeto, mi padre ya se ha pronunciado respecto a Atemu”. Akunamekanon levantó su mano para evitar que el otro hombre interrumpiera su idea. “Sé que está preocupado por el episodio en su nacimiento, sin embargo, también debe escuchar la sabiduría de su Faraón”.

“El niño es peligroso”. Susurró Heishin con cierta presión.

“Si sobrevive su primer mes de vida, puede que lo sea, pero en realidad todos somos peligrosos”. El príncipe respiró aliviado al ver a su padre ingresar por el arco del salón del trono, por lo que su tono de voz llevaba más seguridad. “Usted está hablando de mi hermano, quien también es hijo de su Faraón”.

Los pasos firmes de su padre eran un sonido anhelado en ese momento. Akunamekanon ya tenía la edad suficiente para asumir el trono, pero no la experiencia ni sabiduría necesaria, ambas características las desarrollaría con el paso de los años y la vida en general, por lo que agradecía la intervención de su padre.

“Hijo mío”. Saludó el gobernante a su heredero, su sonrisa amable se volvió más distante cuando se dirigió al ministro. “Heishin, ¿qué es ese rumor que escucho en los pasillos de que Aphopis siembra el caos en Kemet?”. Siamun había hecho saber su preocupación ante las palabras del ministro, al fin que los sirvientes escuchaban y los asesinatos de niños en la dinastía eran una realidad. Los ojos violetas del Faraón se endurecieron con el solo hecho de pensar en que unos de sus hijos fuera víctima de un grupo de sirvientes asustados.

Heishin era un hombre alto y alargado, Akenamon solía bromear con que tenía nariz de caballo y cuerpo de cocodrilo, por lo que cuando se irguió para expandir su presencia, todos los presentes notaron el gesto desafiante.

“Majestad, usted sabe muy bien que el amanecer es el momento más importante de la batalla de nuestro poderoso Ra contra la última puerta del caos, Aphopis es un enemigo implacable que en ocasiones logra devorar la barca del sol”. Comenzó Heishin levantando la voz, claramente intentando que todos prestaran atención a su declaración. “Se ha dicho que el fin de Kemet será cuando Set y Bastet no sean suficientes para defender la barca y Ra no pueda escapar de las fauces de la serpiente del caos, sin la luz del sol sobre la tierra seguiríamos sumidos en el profundo sueño antes de la creación”.

Ahora el hombre paseaba de un lado al otro como una hiena enjaulada en medio del mercado, sus ojos fijos en los de Akunamukanon, lo que podría ser considerado una ofensa, en especial ante el resto del concilio que se encontraba en el salón.

Akunadín frotó la zona sobre el parche que cubría su ojo perdido. La recurrencia del tema estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza, pero era una actitud constante en su compañero, al fin que cuando Seth nació, con los ojos más azules que cualquier otro niño en Kemet, Heishin comentó que era una señal de debilidad. Si bien la obsesión con Atemu podría mover los comentarios pendencieros que el hombre solía hacer en contra de su hijo, quizás era un signo para facilitar la niñez de Seth, quien con sus tres años ya comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero no dejaba de ser peligroso que se mezclara el miedo hacia Aphopis, en nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia real y la posibilidad de una guerra en sus tierras.

“Heishin, creo que Istaru fue clara en su descripción del oráculo”. Intervino Akunadín. “Estamos hablando del símbolo de Horakthy como única visión relacionada con el futuro del niño”.

“Akunadín, el niño trajo la oscuridad, mató a su madre al nacer, es un demonio que debe ser borrado de este mundo”. Ante tal declaración, inclusive la Reina se sorprendió. “Tú lo viste, todos lo vieron, el cielo se cubrió de sombras, el amanecer se interrumpió y se convirtió en noche, eso es un signo de que el caos nos acecha, ¿de qué otra forma podríamos estar esperando a saber si los salvajes del norte vendrán a declarar una guerra?”. 

Las voces se alzaron en el salón, algunos gritando que Heishin olvidaba su lugar, otros apoyando el mensaje del ministro, algunos con miedo preguntando si era cierto que la guerra se aproximaba. Y en medio de ese desorden, Akunamukanon alzó su voz por sobre todos.

“¡¡Ya basta!!”. Ni bien el Faraón finalizó llamando la atención de los presentes, un círculo de color violáceo rodeó sus pies y una línea dorada se dibujó a su costado derecho, permitiendo que la cabeza de escamas verde y turquesa de Timaeus se asomara al plano terrenal. El gruñido de alerta de su criatura obligó a Akunamukanon a tomar aire y calmarse. “Está bien Timaeus, es solo que el ministro olvida su lugar”.

Las visitas a Atemu solo estaban destinadas para los más cercanos. Al fin que el niño aún era muy delicado y Akunamukanon no estaba dispuesto a que el último regalo que Isthil le diera antes de morir, corriera algún peligro. Quería creer que, en las sonrisas de Atemu, vería la sombra de su madre, que quizás heredaría sus cabellos dorados claros como el oro blanco de su corona, o sus ojos azules tan similares a los de Hato y Seth.

Akenamon se asomó sobre la baranda de la cuna de su nuevo hermano. Tenía algo de curiosidad, pero si recordaba bien, su última hermana tampoco era muy entretenida y ahora su hermano demoraría años antes de poder jugar con él. “Todos los bebés son aburridos”. Con eso decidió continuar jugando con los otros niños.

Shada se acercó al Faraón. Ambos observando a Hato tomar en sus brazos al pequeño Seth, quien inmediatamente se aferró a su madre y siguió la indicación de observar hacia la cuna.

Los ojos curiosos de Seth seguían los movimientos de Atemu, en especial la forma en que movía suavemente sus piernas. Cuando Hato se inclinó hacia Atemu con su hijo en sus brazos, este solo llevó una de sus manos a su boca y ocultó su cara en el cuello de su madre, declarando que prefería ser el centro de atención y recibir el cariño de su mamá.

Mahaad era otra historia. Un poco mayor que Akenamon y ya en pleno entrenamiento como hechicero bajo la tutela de Shada, había algo en sus sonrisas y la forma en que acariciaba las mejillas de Atemu con sus dedos, que llenaba el corazón de Akunamukanon de una extraña paz. “Tu aprendiz está muy entusiasmado con Atemu”. Comentó el Faraón al sacerdote a su derecha.

Shada solo sonrió con cierta ternura. “Si, quiere enseñarle a montar a caballo”. Eso ganó una carcajada profunda de Akunamukanon, mientras Shada ocultaba su sonrisa bajo su mano. “La verdad todos mis aprendices lo adoran, cuando nació les permitimos dormir más horas y doble porción por postre, eso ya hizo que fuera uno de los príncipes favoritos”.

El Faraón asintió. Al otro lado de la habitación, su hijo mayor observaba con desgano la situación frente a él, pero sabía de dónde venía esa actitud. Nimanehel no estaba contenta con que Isthil pariera al tercer varón, se lo había hecho saber esa mañana mientras esperaba a que los sacerdotes de Anubis anunciaran el retiro del cuerpo de su amada. Y ahora en el concilio de emergencia que Heishin había solicitado, era una de las voces que apoyaba la visión del Ministro acerca de lo peligroso que era dejar que Atemu viviera.

Shada y Siamun le observaron preocupados. Solo pudo sonreír para evitar que preguntaran, no quería continuar hablando del asunto.

Ya era de noche, Nimanehel había decidido descansar en los aposentos de la reina en vez de acompañarle en la cama del Faraón, por lo que Akunamukanon se encontró a si mismo observando las estrellas desde su balcón.

Akunamukanon se consideraba un buen Faraón, un líder que intentaba ser lo más justo con todo su pueblo, siendo duro cuando debía y tratando de ser un padre amoroso en otras ocasiones. Era su deber heredado, entregado desde las manos de su padre cuando ascendió al trono. Se sabía bendecido por los dioses, tenía tres hijos varones, quince hijas, la mayoría de ellas casadas o prometidas, se atrevía a decir que a familias de confianza, que cuidarían de sus niñas y que ante todo les permitirían ser mujeres fuertes dignas de la dinastía. Pero sus hijos permanecerían con él, el mayor por ser su heredero, el segundo por ser quien ocuparía el puesto de Visir de Menéferes o Alto Sacerdote, dependiendo de sus caminos, y su tercer hijo sería el puente entre el trono y su pueblo, lo haría Sanador.

Sin embargo no podía negar que estaba preocupado por las predicciones de Heishin, el hecho de que Isthil muriera en el momento del nacimiento y ese parpadeo en la luz de Ra, eran suficientes signos para preocuparse acerca de la misión de vida de su tercer hijo.

Isthil sabía que tendría un niño. Lo habían conversado en múltiples ocasiones ni bien los sanadores habían declarado a la mujer en espera de un nuevo descendiente de la familia real.

Sus pasos apesadumbrados le llevaron desde su habitación a la de su pequeño hijo. Aún preguntándose si estaba tomando la mejor decisión para Kemet al permitir que el niño viviera, quizás debía velar por el bienestar de su tierra y erradicar todo rastro de la presencia de Aphopis.

Se quedó parado en la entrada de la habitación del niño, una de sus nodrizas levantó la mirada y al reconocerle hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse a la habitación que conectaba con los aposentos de las otras mujeres a cargo de cuidar a sus hijos pequeños.

Pequeñas lámparas de aceite y antorchas mantenían la habitación levemente iluminada, la cuna cubierta de seda delgada y casi transparente, estaba algo desordenada. Con un suspiro cansado decidió acomodar a su hijo para evitar que los mosquitos que se movían de noche fueran a picar al bebé. Se detuvo a medio camino con una sonrisa aliviada en sus labios, porque ahí estaba frente a él, la mejor prueba de que su hijo era uno más de los suyos y no la criatura de oscuridad que Heishin intentaba describir hace unas horas. Y el mejor ejemplo estaba en la forma en que sus criaturas de las sombras le habían recibido, en especial la bola de pelos café y patas verdes que dormía espalda con espalda con Atemu, claramente aprovechando el calor natural de los bebés en medio de la noche. Un Kuriboh jamás se acercaría a algo oscuro.

Akunamukanon sabía que la oscuridad y las sombras eran diferentes. Por un momento dudó, quizás Kuriboh adoraba demasiado a los niños, por eso era una de las criaturas que aprendían primero a convocar. Sus manos en actitud dudosa moviendo la seda a un costado para observar más de cerca al bebé.

Un pequeño destello turquesa a su lado le hizo levantar la mirada desde Atemu hacia la forma glaseada de Timaeus, el dragón de tierras lejanas que respondía a su espíritu.

“¿Qué crees, Timaeus?”. Llamó a su gran compañero, quien solía ir y venir respondiendo a su llamado o simplemente ofreciendo su fortaleza en el momento justo. El gran dragón de color turquesa y verde se estiró antes de moverse por la habitación y se asomó frente a la cuna antes de emitir un sonido similar al ronroneo de los gatos del templo, sus ojos azules a medio cerrar expresaban la felicidad de la criatura al conocer a Atemu.

“¿Será un buen muchacho?”. Era inevitable buscar la sabiduría de Timaeus, quien abrió su ojo izquierdo por un momento y volvió a cerrarlo, el sonido vibrante desde su pecho se mantenía.

“Su nombre es Atemu”. Timaeus abrió ambos ojos observando al Faraón a los ojos, su mirada profunda y pesada parecía estar en un lugar muy lejano, pero Akunamukanon comprendió que la criatura quería mostrarle algo a su espíritu y rápidamente permitió que tocara su corazón. La imagen de Critias, el dragón de su hermano Akunadín apareció en su mente y luego la imagen de Atemu, el mensaje era claro. “Claro que puedes presentarlo”.

El dragón pareció vibrar de alegría por un momento antes de que el destello azulino de Critias de materializara, su mirada curiosa y actitud ligeramente más abierta que Timaeus le llevó a oler a Atemu por un momento antes de emitir el mismo ruido que su hermano dragón.

Con la aprobación de ambos dragones de tierras lejanas, Akunamukanon cerró sus ojos, más tranquilo, más seguro. “Si hereda el don necesitaré ayuda para que pueda convocar una buena criatura”. Comentó a ambos dragones, a lo que Critias proyectó su imagen hacia el Faraón. “Pero Critias, eres el espíritu de mi hermano”. Observó el hombre, recibiendo una imagen de Akunadín viejo, sentado frente a un rollo de papiros y a Critias pidiendo batallar contra Timaeus, pero Akunadín solo continuaba leyendo. “Ah, pero eso es diferente, todos envejecemos y Akunadín no es excepción, además pasarán años antes de que Atemu pueda convocar”.

Sus palabras dejaron al dragón azul mirando fijamente al príncipe. Timaeus solo continuó haciendo vibrar su pecho con el sonido profundo de su estado contento.

Esa noche Akunamukanon logró dormir.

Sin embargo en la biblioteca de palacio dos hombres aún no lograban conciliar el sueño. El mensaje de los vigías de Shada en la frontera noreste de Kemet había llegado hace unas horas, en un momento en que el Faraón descansaba, por lo que Siamun había decidió esperar hasta el siguiente día para entregar una nueva preocupación a su gobernante.

Akunadín no deseaba importunar a su hermano mayor, con la muerte de Isthil, los problemas de la corte, las acusaciones de Heishin, el día había sido largo para el Faraón y Kemet necesitaba que su líder tomara buenas decisiones.

“Solo nos faltaba esto”.

Levantó la mirada desde los rollos de papiros que tenía frente a él, conjuros registrados y sugeridos para dar más poder a sus ejércitos, controlar las arenas, llamar a los cocodrilos e hipopótamos del Nilo y comandarlos como un grupo de sus guerreros, inclusive algunos que indicaban la forma en que podían usar las inundaciones del río para atrapar a los enemigos. Pero no eran suficientes.

“¿Cómo no tenemos algún conjuro para que nos permita convocar a dos criaturas o más?”. Heishin tenía razón. Si bien cada nacido en Kemet tenía la capacidad de entrar en contacto con una criatura del plano de las sombras a través de su propio espíritu, esto significaba que solo podías convocar a una criatura. Si bien Tiameus del Faraón y Critias de su propio espíritu, eran una gran ventaja en un combate, necesitaban más poder.

“No lo sé”. Respondió al otro hombre, quien revisaba un tomo de conjuros que de seguro había sido escrito por alguno de los grandes hechiceros de la familia de Shada.

“Quizás, si modificamos las Alas de Horus podemos sostener a más criaturas al mismo tiempo, pensemos en una piedra de focalización, quizás una obsidiana o una turmalina azul”.

El Sacerdote presionó la cuenta vacía donde su ojo izquierdo había sido arrancado hace años. “Los brazaletes están diseñados para entrenar en la convocación de una criatura”. Le recordó a su compañero. “Si aumentas la carga de energía que focalizan es probable que consuma el espíritu de quien lo usa”.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento, hasta que el ministro deslizó el tomo que estaba frente a él hacia Akunadín. “Existe una fuente de poder accesible”.

Interesado, el sacerdote continúo leyendo desde el párrafo señalado por Heishin. Era una opción, un poder externo, una fuente de energía que pudiese apoyar la energía propia para permitir estabilizar un mayor número de criaturas en el campo de combate, sin desgastar el espíritu del guía que permitía el puente entre el plano de las sombras y el plano de Kemet.

“Menciona un poder inmenso”. Insistió Heishin.

“Así es, pero también sugiere que sea dividido en siete partes para permitir su estabilidad, el problema de poderes antiguos a nuestra época es que llevan años sin movimiento, y eso provoca que un pequeño movimiento los expanda de forma violenta”.

“¿Qué mejor forma de usar ese potencial en los enemigos de Kemet?”.

“Hablemos con mi hermano en la mañana, para una decisión como esta necesitamos la sabiduría de todos”.

Algo en la mirada fija de Heishin no le gustaba, mucho menos tratándose de una fuente de energía externa, en este caso el libro se refería a ella como zorukuru, una palabra completamente desconocida para él. Sin embargo entendía la urgencia y necesidad de una respuesta pronta, y es que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Kemet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akunamukanon es el mayor de tres hijos, su hermano menor es Akunadín, quien es el Alto Sacerdote de Menéferes y ocupa el puesto como Visir de Menéferes.   
> Nimanehel es la Reina, madre del primer hijo varón y heredero al trono Akunamekenan y el segundo hijo Akenamon. Las otras esposas ocupan diferentes jerarquías de acuerdo a lo que Akunamukanon estime.


	3. Bakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con un par de bracitos pequeños alrededor de su cuello, el Faraón apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Atemu, quien parecía muy contento de simplemente abrazar a su padre y quedarse apoyado sobre su hombro mirando el mundo a su alrededor.

El arte de convocar criaturas desde el plano de las sombras era una habilidad aprendida exclusivamente en las tierras de arena oscura de Kemet. Sin importar tu línea sanguínea, siempre existiría la posibilidad de que tu espíritu lograse sostener una criatura de las sombras, si bien algunas más poderosas y peligrosas que otras, siempre tendrías la opción de aprender a controlar y guiar a tu espíritu interior.

En el caso de la Familia Real, la fuerza de cada criatura obliga a cada uno de sus miembros a ser parte de un riguroso entrenamiento, de esa forma, se asegura la capacidad de guiar y controlar ese poder para el bienestar de Kemet. Así como su padre antes de él, Akunamukanon, el actual Faraón lograba ser el vehículo para permitir que Timaeus, un dragón de tierras lejanas, se manifestara en el plano material, y así mismo, su hermano menor el Sacerdote Akunadín podía convocar a una criatura similar en la forma de Critias. Akunamekanon, el futuro Faraón también contaba con su propia criatura en la forma colosal de un Dragón negro de ojos rojos, mientras su hermano menor el joven Akenamon aún no lograba estabilizar la presencia de una criatura propia.

Otra forma de estabilizar las convocaciones era a través de uno de los brazaletes llamados Alas de Horus, un pequeño trozo de piedra del cielo permitía focalizar el espíritu del convocante, trasladando el esfuerzo de abrir el portal hacia el plano de las sombras y permitiendo que la criatura se manifestara. Si bien, era la forma más común y aceptada de convocaciones, quienes poseían el don de la magia de las sombras, debían ser entrenados en el buen uso de este. Menéferes y Thebes aceptaban a quien deseara aprender, los niños pasaban a formar parte de los aprendices en los Templos, en algunas ocasiones siendo adultos regresaban a sus tierras natales para continuar protegiendo a Kemet.

Al fin que la magia de las sombras estaba hecha para proteger. Aunque los visitantes de otras tierras no lograsen comprender que las sombras y la oscuridad eran diferentes en el lenguaje de Kemet, siendo las sombras una parte de tu propio Ba y espíritu, aquel que te ancla a los planos superiores, quizás siendo el plano intermedio entre la realidad material y el mundo de lo sutil. O esa era la teoría de Akunamukanon.

Ese día en la explanada del patio central de palacio, un sector de forma cuadrada, donde todos los presentes podían tomar asiento en las gradas de loza y granito para observar el entrenamiento o los combates de las sombras, el príncipe Akunamekanon se enfrentaba al aprendiz de Shada, el joven Mahaad. 

Todos en silencio.

Todos expectantes.

El joven heredero al trono dudó un momento antes de alzar su brazo izquierdo, donde el ala de Horus brilló con fuerza antes de llamar a su criatura más poderosa, el Dragón de escamas negras y brillantes ojos de color rojo apareció tras el príncipe, fauces abiertas y garras listas para atacar.

Mahaad tomó aire y alzó su mano derecha dibujando un círculo frente a él, una línea dorada se formó en el espacio y lentamente el hechicero oscuro, las túnicas de color morado, violeta y blanco cubriendo el cuerpo casi humano de la criatura.

“Vaya, Mahaad ya logra convocar sin brazalete”. Murmuró con aprobación Akunamukanon hacia Shada, quien observaba respetuosamente el combate entre su aprendiz y el próximo Faraón. “Ame tendrá una sorpresa si intenta atacar ahora”.

El sacerdote de la Guardia real asintió. Con la reina observando el desempeño de su primogénito, no quería comentar algo que pudiese molestar a la mujer, mucho menos desconcentrar a ambos combatientes. Si bien Akunamekanon era seis cosechas mayor que Mahaad, la diferencia de habilidades mágicas era considerable a favor del aprendiz de hechicero.

“Dragón de ojos rojos, ¡adelante!”. Ordenó el príncipe dando paso a que su criatura se alzara en un movimiento rápido hacia el frente, avanzando a toda velocidad hacia la figura del Mago Oscuro del otro joven. “¡Ataca!”.

Al otro lado del campo de combate, Mahaad no necesitaba gritar sus ordenes, solo entregarlas a través de la proyección de su espíritu hacia su criatura, por lo que sin aviso, la figura del Mago Oscuro logró esquivar el ataque de las garras negras del dragón. El báculo en las manos de la criatura con forma humana brilló un segundo antes de descender con fuerza, guiando la magia propia de Mahaad hacia la figura colosal del Dragón negro. La luz de color violeta iluminó el patio central, proyectando las sombras de los presentes contra el hechizo de campo que Shada mantenía para evitar el daño colateral de las estructuras y otras personas que observaban el desarrollo de la batalla, el Dragón se vio envuelto en la luz brillante hasta desaparecer.

Ante la sorpresa del rostro del príncipe, su padre decidió alzar su voz para entregar un consejo. “Ame, no dependas del brazalete, deja que tu espíritu convoque a tu Dragón”.

Por un instante, el hijo mayor de Akunamukanon pareció seguir el consejo de su padre, sin embargo, la duda en sus ojos era visible para Mahaad, quien volteó a ver a su maestro, claramente pidiendo autorización para aumentar la fuerza mágica de su criatura y demostrar que podía mantenerse en pie contra el futuro Faraón.

El Sacerdote sonrió hacia su pupilo y asintió, sería un buen entrenamiento para el príncipe, y Mahaad ya tenía la capacidad de mantener su magia en su punto máximo junto a su criatura presente. “Mahaad está listo si su alteza desea probar su convocación”.

Ver a su hermano comenzar a expandir su espíritu llamó la atención de Akenamon, quien hasta ese momento observaba al menor de los hijos del Faraón frente a un tablero de Mehen, donde Karimu acababa de mover una de sus piezas, dejando atrapado a Atemu, quien claramente fruncía sus labios mientras pensaba. Por una parte, ya sabía cuál sería el resultado del combate, claramente Mahaad estaba en ventaja respecto de Akunamekanon, la presión que ejercían los espíritus de ambos era notoriamente incomparable a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

La mano fría de su madre contra su brazo, hizo que mirase hacia sus ojos grises. “Mahaad no es más poderoso que Ame, ¿cierto?”. La pregunta de la mujer en un tono cargado de incertidumbre casi provoca que mintiera para calmarla.

“Madre, Mahaad es más fuerte que Akunamekanon y yo, su magia es muy potente, inclusive para su edad”. Debía responder con la verdad. “Somos afortunados que sea parte de la corte”. Notando la fuerza tras los dedos de su madre apretando su brazo, el joven decidió cambiar el foco de la conversación hacia otra acción. “Nada que entrenamiento no logre mejorar, probablemente en este salón el más fuerte es Padre, y el tiene años de entrenamiento, dale tiempo”.

Frente a ellos, la línea dorada que apareció al lado de Akunamekanon comenzó a abrir paso hacia la cabeza del Dragón de escamas negras, sin embargo, el príncipe solo consiguió mantener el portal abierto por unos segundos antes de perder concentración y cerrarlo.

“Mahaad es el ganador”. Anunció Siamun desde su puesto como intermediario. Rápidamente el hechizo de campo fue desintegrado y el patio se llenó de comentarios de felicitación hacia ambos contendores.

“Majestad”. Llamó el joven aprendiz de hechicero al príncipe, quien claramente estaba molesto por el resultado. “Fue un buen combate, gracias por aceptarme como su contrincante”. El tono educado, austero y amable del muchacho más joven sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Akunamekanon.

“Gracias por tu demostración, Mahaad”.

Desde la tarima ligeramente elevada donde el Faraón observaba con una sonrisa, claramente orgulloso de ambos muchachos. “Ver cómo crecen me recuerda que cada vez estoy más y más viejo”. Comentó recibiendo uno de los vasos de cebada que los sirvientes repartían en ese momento. Siamun no evitó su resoplido molesto al escuchar el Faraón. “Ya, no me digas que tu estas viejo, Siamun”.

“Majestad, quizás usted no lo recuerde, pero yo lo vi correr con el trasero desnudo por estos mismos patios cuando no quería bañarse”. Ese comentario sacó una carcajada de Akenamon, quien con diecisiete inundaciones, ya alcanzaba la altura del cuello de su padre.

“Papá, no digas que estás viejo, no ves que a este se le suben los humos a la cabeza sobre ser el Faraón”. Comentó Akenamon con una sonrisa, claramente burlándose de su hermano mayor, quien se acercaba a ellos. “Además Ame pierde un par de veces en cada entrenamiento… o casi siempre”.

El ceño fruncido del príncipe de mayor rango casi obliga a Akenamon a continuar molestando, pero fue interrumpido por una vocecita infantil que llamó la atención de los presentes y evitó que Akenamon se encontrase con los ojos furiosos de su madre. “No”. Atemu se acercó a ellos llevando a la bola de pelos café y patas verdes entre sus brazos. “Ame siempre te gana Ake”.

Ese comentario ganó varias risas por parte de los adultos, incluyendo al joven Akunamekanon, quien sonrió hacia su hermano menor, y no pudo evitar agacharse a su lado y tomarlo en sus brazos para besar su mejilla sonoramente. “Ese es mi Atemu, siempre de mi lado”. Un balanceo en los brazos de su hermano mayor, hicieron que el pequeño riera con ganas, contagiando a los adultos a su alrededor.

“Se supone que también me quieres a mí”. Se quejó Akenamon imitando una expresión de tristeza frente a Atemu, quien rápidamente estiró sus brazos hacia adelante para indicar que quería que su otro hermano lo alzara en brazos.

“Ake, no estés triste”. Consoló el niño, acariciando las mejillas de su hermano y abrazando su cuello con fuerza. “Te quiero mucho”.

¿Cómo no amar a ese bulto de ternura, abrazos y sonrisas? Akenamon sonrió y besó la frente de Atemu, apoyando al niño contra su cadera. “También te quiero mucho, ratón”. 

Akunamukanon sonrió con cierta melancolía al ver a sus hijos reír, con Atemu aún en brazos de Akenamon, su hijo mayor había perdido el semblante serio y solemne que solía llevar frente a la corte y estaba molestando a Akenamon para que el niño pequeño riera. Su sonrisa era el recuerdo vivo de su madre, había heredado los cabellos claros de ella y los ojos carmín de su abuelo, siempre contento, jugando por los pasillos y jardines, en brazos de uno de sus hermanos o de Mahaad, simplemente esa alegría y travesura contagiosa que parecía transformar a todos en niños y traer felicidad a palacio. Atemu definitivamente era el mejor regalo que su amada Isthil había dejado para él.

De pronto, Akunamukanon se sintió observado, los ojos de su hijo menor completamente atentos hacia su persona, bastó con que Atemu susurrara algo a su hermano para que Akenamon le dejara sobre la loza del jardín y el niño corriera a los brazos de su padre.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Akunamukanon abrió sus brazos y se arrodilló para tomar a Atemu con cuidado y dejarlo apoyado contra su torso, dejó base de las piernas del niño contra su antebrazo para dar firmeza, y acomodó la túnica que llevaba puesta para cubrir sus muslos. Si bien con cinco cosechas, las muchachas y su nodriza podrían dejarlo andar desnudo como se solía hacer con los niños hasta los seis años, también era sabido que adoraban vestirlo de blancos y colores crema, y era completamente adorable. 

“Papá”.

Con un par de bracitos pequeños alrededor de su cuello, el Faraón apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Atemu, quien parecía muy contento de simplemente abrazar a su padre y quedarse apoyado sobre su hombro mirando el mundo a su alrededor.

“¿Viste a tu hermano y su dragón?”. Preguntó a su hijo, el niño asintió contra su hombro. “Es como Timaeus”.

Ese comentario pareció hacer dudar al príncipe más pequeño, quien levantó su cabeza para quedar mirando a su padre por un instante antes de negar con la cabeza. “Maus es muy grande y verde”. Atemu estaba contento porque su padre volvía a sonreír, algunas veces parecía que cada día era más difícil verlo feliz y por esa razón se esforzaba en llenarlo de abrazos y responder a sus preguntas lo mejor que podía.

“¿Timaeus es más grande?”.

Atemu asintió, algunas veces los adultos tenían problemas y ya era casi su deber ayudarlos a entender las cosas simples de la vida. “Rojo es así de grande”. Explicó mostrando sus brazos separados. “Y Maus es así más grande”. Ahora sus brazos se estiraron todo lo que alcanzaba, demostrando algo tan simple como la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos dragones.

Akunamukanon rió con fuerza. Que ganas de que su hijo pequeño se quedase de ese tamaño para siempre. “Ya veo, ahora entiendo”. Con cuidado dejó a Atemu con ambos pies firmes sobre la loza del jardín. “Iré con Siamun y tu tío Akunadín un momento, y luego iremos por frutas porque quiero ver ese Kuriboh que logras llamar”.

Ante la atención de su padre, Atemu asintió con energía, ni bien Akunamukanon había pronunciado el nombre de su pequeña criatura, Kuriboh apareció en sus brazos. Una figura al costado de la tarima llamó la atención del niño, notando con gusto que el señor Karimu estaba frente al tablero de Mehen donde ambos jugaban, corrió hacia él muy entusiasmado de continuar pensando el movimiento de sus siguientes piezas.

Isis y Karimu eran parte de los aprendices de la corte. Isis siendo hija de la sacerdotisa Istaru continuaba el camino de su madre en el oráculo, un poco mayor que Mahaad, y algo más joven que Karimu, sabían que en algún momento los tres pertenecerían a la corte del Faraón. Esa familiaridad entre ellos permitía que no fuera extraño ver al joven aprendiz de las artes de la lanza y lirpa siendo blanco de burlas al estar atrapado en el tablero de Mehen, más considerando que su oponente era el príncipe de cinco años de edad.

“No entiendo cómo me deja atrapado”. Susurró Karimu mientras Mahaad observaba el tablero negando con la cabeza.

“Ni idea, pero no tienes más movimientos posibles”. Mahaad tenía razón.

Un par de pasos rápidos y cortitos llamaron la atención de los jóvenes, quienes se encontraron con la sonrisa traviesa del príncipe Atemu. “Kari, ¿quieres jugar de nuevo?”.

¿Cómo decir que no con esa sonrisa? Inclusive Isis sonrió en respuesta al niño frente a ellos, mientras Karimu reordenaba las piezas en el tablero, intentando que las quince inundaciones de diferencia entre ellos no fueran un golpe a su ego. “Muy bien Atemu, dejaremos el juego hasta aquí por ahora porque debo regresar con el Maestro Shada a cumplir algunas tareas”. Explicó con un tono amable, si bien Shada permitía que todos jugasen y se divirtieran, también era estricto con el cumplimiento de sus deberes y estudios.

El niño asintió, aceptando las palabras de Karimu, antes de dirigirse al aprendiz de hechicero. “Maa, cuando terminen, ¿puedes ayudarme con otro libro?”.

El rostro de Mahaad delataba la completa adoración que sentía por Atemu. “Claro, ratoncillo”. Susurró Mahaad, Isis decía que su rostro se dividía en dos partes cuando ayudaba al pequeño príncipe, que siempre llevaba una sonrisa enorme y visible para todos, pero era inevitable cuando sabías que recibirías la mirada de un par de ojos brillantes y en más de una ocasión, un abrazo apretado digno de reparar todas las pequeñas fracturas que tu espíritu obtenía en el día a día.

Atemu caminó muy contento hacia Siamun, quien claramente esperaba que le siguiera. Al fin que Karimu había aceptado continuar el juego de Mehen en el tablero pequeño, uno de los pocos juegos que podía compartir con algunos adultos a su alrededor, y luego Mahaad le ayudaría a seguir con uno de los libros de cuentos que habían encontrado en la biblioteca, aún le costaba entender todos los significados de los dibujos en las hojas de papiro, pero el joven hechicero tenía mucha paciencia para ayudarle y respondía sus preguntas sin problemas.

Sabía que si sonreía era más fácil obtener lo que quería, siempre escuchaba que era muy adorable, inclusive Siamun decía que con una mirada podía derretir el corazón de cualquier persona, o casi de cualquier persona al fin que la Reina, porque ella misma había dicho que no era su mamá y él había llorado mucho hasta que Sulvi y Harther habían explicado que la Reina Nimanehel era la madre de sus dos hermanos, pero no la suya, al igual que ocurría con algunas de sus hermanas, solía ignorarlo y la segunda persona que quería evitar a toda costa era su primo.

De pronto, su camino fue bloqueado por la figura alta, bueno más alta que él, pero no como un adulto, con piernas cubiertas por túnica celeste y sandalias oscuras, completamente reconocibles de Seth.

"No corras tanto, el gato te atrapará igual". Le dijo una molesta voz, arrogante y poco amable. Atemu resopló mentalmente al saber que un par de ojos azules le mirarían con desprecio dentro de poco.

"Hola Seth". Le sonrió Atemu, mientras hacía un rodeo alrededor del muchacho mayor y poder continuar su camino. "Adiós Seth". Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr por el pasillo, sabía que su única ventaja era encontrar a un adulto o esconderse lo antes posible del otro niño.

“¡Oye!”.

No debía mirar atrás, solo necesitaba correr a toda velocidad por la loza y entre las columnas del camino que rodeaba los jardines y quizás meterse en una de las vasijas del templo para que Seth dejara de perseguirle. Pero cada vez que su primo corría tras él, el otro niño simplemente tomaba su túnica desde la espalda y le arrojaba al piso o lo empujaba hacia una de las piletas en los jardines intermedios.

Ese día, las piernas y brazos largos de Seth fueron su ventaja y rápidamente Atemu se encontró en el piso, la figura de su primo mirándolo con cierto desprecio. Suspirando ante el dolor en las palmas de sus manos y en sus rodillas, el egipcio más pequeño intentó levantarse, pero fue empujado nuevamente por el otro niño.

“¡Oye!”.

Seth sabía dónde y cuándo molestar a Atemu, lejos de adultos, lejos de sus primos y profesores, de esa forma, cada moretón de su primo era solo decir que lo había visto caer o que no sabía. “¿Te caíste de nuevo?”. El niño iba a empujar a su primo una vez más, pero un golpe en su abdomen le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su espalda.

Kuriiiiiiiiiiiii.

Normalmente Kuriboh y Marshmallon eran las dos criaturas que todo niño aprendía a convocar desde que lograban expandir su propia magia, sin embargo no existía una edad determinada para ir adquiriendo mayor control, por lo que cuando Kuriboh defendió a Atemu, el propio miedo del niño fue el que trajo a docenas de bolas de pelo de diferentes colores que se fueron apilando sobre Seth.

Eso le enseñaría a no seguir molestando. 

Ra descendía en el horizonte indicando que su viaje al inframundo comenzaría nuevamente mientras Kemet dormía. En su lugar, la iluminación del mundo sería responsabilidad de las Estrellas y la Luna, ambas reflejando en tonos nacarados sobre los cristales de arenas oscuras. Pero el atardecer continuaba vistiéndose de dorados, rojos y amatistas mientras Akunamukanon continuaba leyendo parte de los informes que Akunadín recopilara acerca de las escaramuzas y grupos de invasores de la frontera Este. El gran problema es que los ataques parecían ir en aumento y acercándose lentamente hacia zonas más pobladas, quizás a unos días de viaje de Wastet, eso era preocupante.

“Tendremos que reforzar las fronteras y buscar a los que lograron ingresar”. Comentó su hermano. “Me preocupa la violencia que estamos observando, ya no solo atacan robando ganado y granos, sino asesinando a quien esté presente”.

El Faraón asintió. “Esto no es normal”.

Akunadín frunció el ceño ante el cansancio de su hermano. “Déjame llevar un grupo de combate, iremos con criaturas y algunos soldados”. Por la seguridad de Kemet, era necesario resolver esa amenaza lo antes posible.

“Consultemos con Istaru”. Akunamukanon dejó los rollos de papiro sobre la mesa, sus ojos cerrados por un momento, claramente pensando. “Consultaremos el oráculo, cerraremos las fronteras con los sellos de Shada y movilizaremos un grupo de avanzada si es necesario”.

Shada asintió. “Sería prudente comenzar con preparativos para la consulta a Istaru, enviaré un halcón al templo de Isis y un mensajero a caballo, demorará menos de un día en traer a la sacerdotisa”. Comentó tomando algunos rollos y ordenándolos a un costado, para permitir que todos los presentes tuviesen acceso a ver el mapa de Kemet.

“Quizás el Ministro Heishin podrá traernos noticias más calmas”. Akunadín sabía que el viaje del ministro era para buscar la última pieza de su gran proyecto, que recién presentarían a Akunamukanon en los siguientes días, todo como una respuesta para defender a Kemet de las amenazas que ambos sabían que vendrían.

Shada cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, mientras que el rostro del Faraón se endureció por un instante. “Si Heishin trae buenas noticias me preocuparía, ese hombre parece ser un oráculo de mal augurio donde sea que vaya”. El comentario de encargado de la guardia real sacó una sonrisa a Akunamukanon. “Si pasamos a temas más amables, me gustaría comentarles que llevaré a mis aprendices a la rivera del Nilo, y creo que sería un buen entrenamiento para sus excelencias”.

Eso llamó la atención del Faraón, considerando que estaban discutiendo la posibilidad de una brecha en sus fronteras por parte de algún grupo, del cual no sabían sus intensiones, salvo que estaban escalando en violencia. “Shada, confío en tu sabiduría, pero ¿cuál sería la razón de salir de la ciudad?”. Su tono aprensivo era algo que Shada esperaba, ya que estaba hablando de sus hijos. 

“Akunamekanon tiene dificultades para mantener su concentración y así sostener a su criatura en este plano, entrenar siguiendo la corriente de la zona más baja del río le permitirá alcanzar un estado de mayor fluidez, mientras que Akenamon no practica lo suficiente con convocaciones de gran tamaño y si no puede sostenerlas en el aire, el agua le permitirá entregar el soporte que no logra, Mahaad necesita practicar con el tiempo que sostiene sus convocaciones, si bien es muy hábil con su mago oscuro, quiero que sea quien se encargue de seguir a Atemu mientras Isis le ayuda con la primera parte del reconocimiento de plantas”.

El Faraón quedó en silencio, analizando cada palabra para la total comprensión de la situación. De cierta forma entendía que sus hijos mayores debieran asistir a ese tipo de entrenamiento, pero Atemu era otro tema, prefería que trajeran plantas y que trabajara en reconocerlas dentro de las murallas de palacio. Iba a negar la asistencia de su hijo menor, sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca. Extrañado comenzó a hablar del permiso de los mayores. “Confío en tu juicio, quiero que lleven un escolta, Menéferes es pacífica, pero no quiero accidentes, dejarás arqueros apostados en el acantilado y guardias observando a cada uno de mis hijos y tus aprendices”.

"Si, mi Faraón”.

Entonces Akunamukanon notó que estaba dando el permiso para sus tres hijos e intentó nuevamente negar la asistencia de Atemu, para mantenerse en silencio nuevamente. ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo tan simple como decir que Atemu no iría? Frunció el ceño buscando la fuerza de voluntad para romper lo que fuera que acallaba su voz en ese momento, pero el reflejo de la luz del sol en uno de los espejos de bronce pulido, justo antes de ocultarse, fue el mensaje que necesitaba.

Por alguna razón, los Dioses querían que Atemu visitara la orilla del Nilo.

La noche vino y se fue como un halcón que vuela sobre los cielos sin interés en lo que ocurre en la tierra, es una criatura que vuela y con sus plumas acaricia el viento y se deja llevar por su libertad. No necesita quedarse anclado a las arenas de Kemet, simplemente acompaña a Ra en su recorrido en el domo del cielo, quizás tomando la forma de su nieto Horus, quizás siendo los ojos de Ra en la tierra.

Shada sabía que debía responder a la confianza que Akunamukanon había depositado en sus hombros al aceptar que sus hijos asistieran, en especial el más pequeño. Por lo que llevarían guardias que se apostarían alrededor de la zona donde entrenarían. Al fin que el Nilo era cambiante en cada año y cada inundación, sin embargo, el brazo que llegaba cerca del puerto era una de las zonas más delimitada y protegida para el entrenamiento de sus cargas.

El joven Mahaad ya tenía su tarea completamente memorizada y sabía lo que su maestro esperaba de él, ya que el Maestro Shada iría directamente supervisando a los príncipes de mayor edad, mientras él debía mantener a su Mago oscuro en el plano físico, siguiendo a Atemu cuando el príncipe comenzara a buscar el listado de hierbas y plantas que usarían en las lecciones. Si bien, Timaeus iría con ellos como refuerzo a la seguridad del niño, quien debía proteger a Atemu era Mahaad y su magia.

Akunamekanon y Akenamon conversaban de sus deberes durante el viaje con Shada, las lecciones de magia que deberían efectuar y el resultado que esperaban al final del día para volver a palacio. Mahaad claramente nervioso por todo lo que se esperaba de él, pero la sonrisa traviesa y entusiasta del pequeño príncipe era tan contagiosa, que inclusive Isis había solicitado acompañarlos solo para estar con él. 

"Nunca he visto el Río Nilo". Dijo Atemu antes de sonreír hacia Mahaad e Isis, sus manos sostenían una bolsa de lino trenzado, donde llevaba el listado de hierbas que debía recolectar. Pero claramente la emoción que primaba era la aventura, la ansiedad de salir tan lejos de Palacio por primera vez, y de vivir su propia travesía.

Isis no resistió, le abrazó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. "No hay de qué preocuparse, lo harás bien y tendrás ayuda, podrás explorar por tu cuenta, pero siempre estaremos a tu lado". Entonces apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza del niño, adoraba a este ratón, era una de las tantas que comentaba cuanto deseaba que Atemu se quedase de ese tamaño para siempre.

Atemu sonrío y abrazó a Isis con entusiasmo, por un momento Mahaad se sintió envidioso de ese gesto de cariño.

“Si, vamos muchos, van ustedes y tengo a Kuri y a Maus conmigo”. Sí, porque saber convocar a Kuriboh ya le daba más seguridad y saber que Maus seguiría su sombra en todo momento era como tener a su padre al lado, nada escapaba de los dientes de Maus.

Por el borde del acantilado que da al brazo del Nilo, corría un niño de aspecto desaliñado, su cabello alborotado y su sonrisa traviesa eran el mejor complemento para la agilidad y confianza con la que se movía por entre los pequeños desniveles y rocas a su alrededor, claramente demostrando que conocía el camino de memoria. Sentía la vibración del suelo bajo sus pies, el roce del viento contra su rostro y la tibieza suave de Ra subiendo por el horizonte.

Era una mañana hermosa. El río en silencio, salvo por el vaivén de las aguas contra las orillas, el suave deslizamiento de los cocodrilos que descansaban al otro lado, buscando las zonas donde Ra ya calentaba con más fuerza. Era perfecto para pescar, de seguro llevaría muchos pescados a su madre para que preparara algo delicioso y quizás podrían venderlos en la aldea. Algún día cazaría un cocodrilo, lo llevaría arrastrando por la cola hacia su hogar, para que sus hermanos conocieran uno y para que sus padres sintieran que podían contar con él, que ya era mayorcito. Ya tendría el cuerpo, la fuerza y destreza para hacerlo.

Su cabello rebelde, peinado por el viento brillaba ante el sol, un tono blanquecino dándole un aura de travesura a su piel ligeramente bronceada, rasgos finos y ojos color siena. Allí, en lo más alto del acantilado de las Flores de Loto, dejó su capa y bolsa ocultas bajo una roca. Inhaló el aire de la mañana y tomó distancia desde el risco, una sonrisa en su rostro y corrió hacia el vacío. Un salto seguro, el cálculo de la práctica de muchas experiencias y dobló su cuerpo para luego estirarlo, sus brazos hacia delante para proteger su rostro y su posición vertical absoluta, para entrar a las aguas del río sin una sola gota salpicada desde la superficie.

Como amaba esos chapuzones al inicio de la jornada. Feliz con su primer juego, se dirigió a la orilla y preparar sus implementos de pesca. Allí solía esconder una de las lanzas filosas y redes para arrastrar lo que solía buscar, otras veces se sentía con suficiente confianza para sumergirse en las aguas y buscar peces sin poner trampas, pero al menos le quedaban algunas carnadas, por lo que iniciaría la pesca con ellas.

Un sonido hacia su izquierda llamó su atención. Se trepó a una de las rocas entre los juncos de la orilla, suficientemente escondido para observar qué era ese ruido. Vio varias figuras en una corta distancia, dos jóvenes metidos en el agua realizando movimientos extraños con sus manos, se veían ridículos siendo dirigidos por un hombre frente a ellos, quizás era sacerdotes, había escuchado de su padre que algunas veces hacían cosas estúpidas en la orilla del Nilo, buscando ofrendar su dignidad a los Dioses. Pero claramente entre ambos, solo uno de ellos tomaba la extraña escena en serio, mientras el otro intentaba imitarlo, pero fallaba mientras reía como una hiena.

Bueno, los locos abundan en el mundo, y estos sólo eran dos.

Mientras alejasen los cocodrilos e hipopótamos de la zona, podría pescar con mayor facilidad y si los peces se asustaban con su ruido, quizás buscarían refugio en los juncos donde él, los estaría esperando. Decidiendo que la presencia de los locos era un buen augurio para su pesca, comenzó a descender de la roca donde estaba para retomar su tarea, y allí vio algo que llamó su atención. No podía ser un hombre o un mortal, simplemente era otra cosa, quizás un duende, o una de esas criaturas que su padre describía en sus viajes o en los trozos de papiro que traía como regalo. ¿Y si venía de más allá del mar?

Caminaba hacia él, pasitos cortos, observando con un rostro brillante y maravillado a su alrededor, como si no conociera la orilla del Nilo, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos observaban ese paisaje. Era impresionante, y por eso se quedó mirando, una sonrisa en su rostro porque ese aire de inocencia le atraía. Vio al duendecito agacharse a revisar algunas hierbas cerca de donde estaba, y se quedó así, observándolo por varios latidos de su corazón. 

No escuchó al cocodrilo venir tras de él, solo dejó de observar a su duendecito cuando sintió que algo jalaba su ropa y era arrastrado por una fuerza inmensa hacia el agua, donde la presión sobre su cuerpo impedía que tomara aire y ya sentía el ardor en su pecho, su cuerpo pidiendo que tomara una bocanada de aire lo antes posible.

El sonido del agua siendo golpeada con fuerza y rapidez, alertó Atemu. El niño sintió a su alrededor como todo, las plantas, el aire, Ra, señalaban que alguien necesitaba ayuda y le guiaban a seguir avanzando con rapidez. Mahaad siempre decía que si su corazón le instaba a seguir un rumbo con rapidez, debía hacerlo, en especial cuando la sensación era que debía ayudar. A pocos metros de la orilla, vio la cola de un cocodrilo mientras trataba de sumergirse llevando algo, algo vivo que se defendía y pateaba con fuerzas bajo el agua.

Rápidamente extendió sus manitos llamando a Kuriboh, quien apareció frente a él como una bolsa de pelos con grandes ojos y patas verdes. Quizás no era un buen oponente para el cocodrilo, pero entonces la cabeza turquesa y verde de Maus apareció desde su sombra, el dragón que su padre había enviado con él resopló contra su cabello, haciendo que se moviera en todas direcciones, y habría reído si no fuera por la preocupación por el niños que estaba siendo arrastrado por el depredador.

“Maus, ayúdale”. Fue su súplica, a lo que Timaeus respondió lanzándose contra el cocodrilo, haciendo que soltara a su presa. Dicha presa no perdió el tiempo y saliendo rápidamente del agua corrió hacia él, por un momento Atemu temió que el niño fuera a atacarle, sin embargo solo tomó su mano y corrió con él trepando por un sendero entre las rocas para alejarse de la orilla.

En la carrera por llegar a salvo, mientras el niño le arrastraba de la mano, Maus volvió a su sombra y Kuriboh volaba apresurado a su lado. Ninguno mostrando agresividad hacia quien corría frente a él.

Ya en una saliente del sendero, cansados de tanto correr, ambos se detuvieron con respiración agitada. Al menos la amenaza del cocodrilo ya no estaba a la vista. Atemu aprovechó el momento para observar al niño a su lado, su cabello enmarañado a pesar de estar mojado, y su expresión de travesura a pesar del susto, llamaron su atención. Era más alto que él, no tanto como Seth, y eso lo hacía mucho más interesante que el molestoso de su primo. 

Por otra parte, el extraño no dejó de observar a Atemu, jamás había visto a alguien con los ojos de color rojo, piel suave y expresión de asombro, era tan diferente a los otros niños de la aldea, además acababa de salvarle de ser la vianda del cocodrilo y eso no era una fuerza normal en alguien tan pequeño.

"Gracias por ayudarme a no ser el desayuno de ese bicho". Sonrió el niño antes de erguirse varios centímetros sobre la cabeza del príncipe. La diferencia de estaturas agradó al niño, definitivamente era un duendecito. “¿Cómo te llamas enano?”.

Atemu frunció el ceño ante el insulto. Pero lo dejaría pasar considerando que quería conocer a este niño. “Soy Atemu”. Respondió, en un gesto algo tímido tomó a Kuriboh y lo abrazó contra su pecho. “¿Cuál es tu nombre?”.

Por un instante el niño frente a él se quedó mirando a Kuriboh con extrañeza antes de cambiar su mirada por asombro.

Vaya que el duendecito acababa de convocar una criatura de sombras. ¡Increíble!. Con una sonrisa y claros deseos de hacer amistad, decidió responder con su nombre real. “Soy Bakura”.

Esa mañana Atemu y Bakura se conocían a la Orilla del Nilo, y por un latido del corazón Ra brilló con más intensidad siguiendo la sensación de bienestar de Horakthy, quien veía como su campeón sonreía por primera vez a quien sería el futuro guardián de sus memorias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar una vuelta al primer encuentro fue interesante.  
> Gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este es mi primer fic decente, fue escrito por ahí en Febrero de 2004 y debo confesar que escribir con 17 años es muy diferente a escribir con 33 años encima. Dejé esta historia en pausa porque la vida consumió mi humanidad, el hospital se transformó en mi primera casa y dejé gran parte de mis creaciones de lado. En plena pandemia decidí continuar mis historias, pero 16 años cambian mucho a una persona y creo que esta historia merece que sea reescrita con los ojos que tengo ahora. No me arrepiento ni avergüenzo de mis intentos de esa época, solo quiero que tenga un hilo conductor coherente.  
> Contiene temas que pueden ser muy delicados: desde esclavitud hasta escenas de muerte altamente descriptivas, también escenas de relaciones sexuales, por lo que te solicito discreción en su lectura.  
> Gracias.


End file.
